emptyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orange Stars
The Orange Stars also referred to as the Rebels, are a group of Souls established by Orange Sol who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Their title as the "Orange Stars" distinguishes them from CANONACY. Members * Emily ** Justin ** Jessica * Luci-Lou * Max * Saajid Hussain * Harun * Orange Sol (formerly) Allies/Companions * Owl * Maryam * Chanel * Remirah History Much of the history of the Orange Star is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that several thousand years ago, CANONACY arrived on Earth and created the "Nursery", a facility used to mass-produce new Souls via Squeezers, This process was very invasive and damaging to the planet; the gestating soul draining the life force out of the surrounding area in order to grow. According to Luci-Lou, if this process was allowed to continue, the present Earth would be a lifeless, barren wasteland. Orange Sol's empathy towards the Earth and beliefs on the Nursery's injustice instigated a rebellion fought by those who would become known as the Orange Stars. Little is known about the ensuing war, simply known as The Insurgence other than that it ended with all but a few of Orange Star's closest friends being destroyed, and the CANONACYS being driven off Earth, which was then cut off from Soul-controlled space by destroying the Nebula Door. About 5,500 years, the remaining Orange Stars have used their abilities to defend Earth from countless Soul based threats. However, Orange Sol, as a great admirer of humanity, gave up her physical form to give a half-human tween, Saajid Hussain. The other remaining Orange Stars, Emily, Max, and Luci-Lou, have taken it upon themselves to raise along and teach them how to use his powers. It is revealed that Luci-Lou and Emily originally came from the CANONOPOLIS, while Max was formed on Earth in the Prime Nursery. Despite being defeated thousands of years ago, the CANONACYS have shown renewed interest in Earth, first sending the Pink Sphere (which was promptly destroyed) to scan for surviving Souls and sending one of their engineers Harun and his mechanems to fix the Nebula Door, as well as reactivate dormant Soul technology left on Earth, such as the Famiums to check on the Mixture. Orange Sol and Luci-Lou were shown to be the original members of the Insurgence. Before Emily joined the Orange Stars, the Insurgence has been happening for quite some time, enough for Luci-Lou to gain a reputation as "terrifying and renegade" and that the service of a seer Jessica was required. When Justin was slated to be executed due to changing the future and letting the traitors escape, Jessica saved her and the two of them decided to be Emily and join the Orange Stars. Sometime after the war, Max was found and taken in as a member. Orange Sols eventually gives up her physical form to bear a half human, being named Mohammed Saajid Sol Hussain. Harun, a Soul loyal to CANONACY, betrays her superior Red Miderim. as Harun believes Red Miderim is too irrational. This action allows Saajid to dub Harun a Orange Star with Emily, Max and Luci-Lou agreeing. Trivia * All Orange Stars, except for Harun, Justin and Jessica have stars located somewhere on their outfits. This may mean the Orange Stars adopted the star in memory of Orange Sol. The placement of the Orange Stars are as follows: ** Saajid: on the center of the navy blue school jumper. ** Emily: on the left chest area of her body suit. ** Max: star-shaped patterns on his trousers. ** Luci-Lou: on her top. ** Bloobix: star-shaped patterns on the leggings. ** Immunize: on the right chest area of the body suit and painted on the nails. ** Jalorxambos: star-shaped cutouts on the leggings and on the top upside-down. ** Cosmicandy: black star on the white part of her top. ** Deluxe Sol: on their T-shirt and leggings. * It's unknown if they have school uniform however in Non-Uniform Day, They all wear non-uniform without stars. ** Saajid is codependent. *** Common in most children, as children are dependent on their parents or any adult figures on practically anything and everything, as they are expected to be. ** Max is counterdependent; the explorer and rebel, fighting authority and ignoring the consequences of doing so. *** Common in teens and young adults. People here know that they have free will; they usually distrust and challenge their superiors. This is also known as the rebellious stage. ** Luci-Lou is group-dependent; the responsible manager, legalistic to a fault. *** Group-dependent people are ready on taking on responsibilities and expects others to be group-dependent as well. They tend to be obsessed with the notions of obligation and duty. ** Emily is independent; free to take on the burdens of others, can be a bit reckless, and is understanding of the growth that risk-taking can give as well as its limitations. *** Tend to be merciful, and kind, and generous. They will help people because they want to, and they will not help people because they do not want to. ** One can also argue that Orange Sols is transcendent; kind and loving to a fault. She uses everything in her power to help those in need. * All the Souls' fighting styles are based on different dances: Luci-Lou (ballet), Emily (waacking), and Max (dancehall and club dancing). This might also have something to do with how they synchronize before fusing. * It is revealed that Emily can pass her future vision onto other Orange Stars temporarily by giving them a kiss to the forehead. It is currently unknown whether or not if this ability is exclusive to Emily herself, or is shared throughout the Soul race and if Souls can pass it on in different ways. * Each Souls has their own instrument associated with them, and these respective instruments are used in their theme music. ** Luci-Lou's is a piano. ** Emily is a synth bass. ** Max's is a electric drum kit. ** Orange Sol's is an acoustic guitar. ** Saajid's is a chiptune and strings. *** Orange Sol would be a considerable exception to this, as she visited other parts, but became nervous when they insisted on following her. **** Luci-Lou was confused (not knowing how to make him go away) and mildly bewildered by his presence, simply referring to him as "human" or "it". **** Max asked him various questions. **** Emily intended to evict him from the temple as soon as she saw him, treating him as an intruder and threatening him with violence. (This was put to a halt when Orange Sol appeared.) * Harun has stated that Earth was in the Orange System, likely where the Orange Stars derived their name from. * Harun is so far the only one to join after Saajid was born. * All known Orange Stars have demonstrated elemental powers: ** Emily, has Electrokinesis. *** Justin, has Pyrokinesis. *** Jessica, has Cryokinesis. ** Max, has Terrakinesis. ** Pearl, has Frigikinesis. ** Orange Sol, as well as Saajid, has Heliokinesis. ** Harun, has Phytokinesis.